


7. Babysitting

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, Multi, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Patton, Roman and Virgil are having a bad day, meaning Thomas is feeling unhappy, unmotivated, and extremely anxious, so the Sides sleep, leaving Logan with Thomas,who apparently knows Logan better than Logan knows himself.





	7. Babysitting

When Logan woke the next day, he found himself in Patton’s room in the Moral Side’s arms, Roman’s arm around his waist and Virgil’s hand holding his gently, as though all of them were afraid to let go of him. Logan tried to sit up without waking them, wincing when he felt Patton shift.

“Hey, kiddo… You okay…?” Patton asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Logan nodded. Patton smiled sadly. “That's good… I-I was so worried…”

“Ugh…” Virgil groaned suddenly, rolling over and grabbing Roman’s sash. Roman growled and snatched it back in his sleep, effectively waking Virgil. The Anxious Side shoved Roman so hard he fell off the bed.

“Ow!” 

“Stop it, boys.” Patton sighed, lazily scolding the two sides. Roman pushed himself onto the bed, grumbling to himself as Virgil sat up and pulled his hood up before curling into a ball.

“Somefing’s w’ong.” Logan whispered. “Papa, how awe you feeling…? And no fawlsehoods.”

“I-I guess I’m a little bit glum, kiddo, but I’ll be okay.” Patton forced a smile.

“Wirgil?”

“Death sounds inviting right now.”

“No, it does not. Wo-man?”

“I’m stressed, depressed, and not feeling my best.”

“What about you, Logan?” Patton asked. 

“I feel… Avewage.” Logan settled on. 

“Then why are we all gloomy and doomy?” Roman asked.

“Ugh… it’s probably my room…” Virgil groaned. “It’s usually quiet unless other Sides go in there, then it plays up. We must have absorbed some of the negative energy when we rescued Logan…”

“I am not affected because I haf alweady openly weleased my negatif emotions.”

“So… What now? We go have a cry and then we’re all better?” Roman asked. Logan shook his head.

“No, you haf to welease your pent up emotions, and then look aftew youwselves the way you looked aftew me. Which means west.”

“But… What about you?” Patton asked. “If we rest, you’ll be alone.”

“I can handle mysewlf.” Logan smiled reassuringly. “Or I can talk to Thomas.”

“Are you sure?” Virgil asked.

“Your wellbeing is mowe impowtant to me than hafing company.” Logan muttered.

“Aww!” Patton pulled Logan in for a big hug. “Logan!”

_ Logan, Roman, Patton, Virgil, you guys got a sec? _

“Thomas is calling.” Roman announced, though his voice didn’t carry it’s usual… flamboyance. Together, they sunk out.

* * *

“Hey, kiddo.”

“You called?”

“Ugh…”

“Hey guys.” Thomas forced a smile. “Hey, where’s Logan.”

“Where I usually am.” Logan spoke up. Thomas looked back, then looked down.

“Oh, shi- shoot. You okay?”

“I am satisfactowy.” Logan nodded.

“Okay… Um…Basically, I feel like… like a… I’m sad.”

“Oh, shoot, we’re sorry, Kiddo… We were gonna tell you! We just woke up!”

“Tell me what…?” Thomas asked, looking around at the Sides.

“Well… Logan got trapped in my room last night. He, um… He was in really bad shape by the time we found him.” Virgil confessed, pulling his hood. Thomas turned to Logan, concerns evident on his face. He not to notice that Logan was shuffling closer to him. “While we were in there, we absorbed some of the negative energy of my room.”

“So… you’re all sad?”

“Kinda.” Virgil shrugged. “Logan’s alright, because he vented last night.”

“That’s good.” Thomas smiled, using his relief as a excuse to pull Logan up into his arms. Logan pretended not to care, but no-one missed the way he nuzzled closer to Thomas. 

‘This is so pure!’ Thomas mouthed to Patton, who chuckled.

“We were about to… well, release our pent up emotions and get some beauty sleep.” Roman explained. “Would you be so kind as to watch out for our ‘infant’-itesimal intellectual?” Patton couldn’t stop himself from giggling at Roman’s pun nickname. Logan just glared.

“Sure, we can just chill or something.”

“That sounds satisfactowy.”

“Oh, and try not to do any creative thinking; please and thank you!” Roman sunk out dramatically.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna wake up to any panic attacks or anything.” Virgil muttered as he followed Roman.

“You got this, kiddos!” Patton smiled as best he could before, too, sinking out.

‘So… it’s just you and me now. What do you wanna do?” Thomas asked.

“I do not mind.” Logan muttered.

“Do you want some… like, child development activities or something? Or to just chill? What do you need?” Thomas asked, sitting Logan down on the couch. “I may not be able to be creative right now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be.”

“I can entewtain myself, t’ank you.”

“Oh, yeah, no, sure thing.”

* * *

An hour later found Thomas sprawled on the couch watching Parks and Recreation whilst Logan scribbled away on some paper he’d conjured up. Once the episode had finished, Thomas sat up.

“What you doing there, Logan?” Thomas asked.

“I am making get well soon cawds.” Logan muttered, scribbling furiously. “It is iwogical, Iknow, but I haf little to do in this fowm.”

“That’s not illogical, Logan. It mean you care about the others, and it shows them you care.” Thomas smiled, but it faltered. “Logan?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you still a kid?”

Logan dropped his pen.

“Wh-what…?”

“You were in Virgil’s room last night, which stressed you out, which made you regress, right?”

“Yes…”

“If it was when I felt a bit panicky, then it was about 8PM, yeah?”

“Perhaps.”

“And I’m guessing, since you vented your emotions afterwards, you went to sleep a fair bit after, because emotional breakdowns are exhausting.”

“Yes.”

“But you just woke up, and it’s 10AM. You’ve had 14 hours to calm down and go back to yourself, and for most of those hours, you were asleep, but you’re still a kid.” Thomas’ eyes lit up with recognition. “You feel bad too, don’t you?”

“Fawsehood…”

“Logan, you might have gotten your emotions out last night, but you’re still upset about whatever happened in that room and you’re not gonna relax until you let it all out…”

“I do not need-”

“Yes, you do, Logan…” Thomas reached down and pulled Logan onto his lap. “I know you don’t like facing your emotions or having outbursts but if you bottle this up, it’s gonna hurt you more and… And you’re gonna be a kid a lot longer than you want to be.” Logan looked down, only for Thomas to tilt his chin up so they were looking at each other. “Logan… What happened in that room…?”

Logan broke.

“The voices…” Logan choked back a sob, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes with his sleeve. “They said… they said I’m bad! Th-they said I was w’ong and that you didn’t need me and that the othews don’t want me and I’m just bad!”

“Logan, none of that is true!” Thomas gasped, pulling the logical side close as he fell apart, sobs wracking his tiny form. “They’re all falsehoods, Logan, you’re not bad! Why would you think that?”

“‘Cause I’m scawed it’s twue…”

“But it’s not, Logan…” Thomas whispered, rubbing Logan’s back. “I need you so much, you stop me doing stupid things, and you always have an answer. You’re as valuable to me as the others, who love you as much as they love each other.”

“Weally…?”

“If I were lying, do you know what would happen?” Thomas asked. Logan sniffed and sat up to look at him.

“No, what?”

“Snek boi!” Thomas beamed, suddenly tickling Logan. Logan let out a squeal he’d never admit to and burst into a fit of giggles. Thomas found his most ticklish spot on his sides, earning another loud squeal from the logical side. Thomas let up, pulling Logan to his chest again.

“He’s not here, is he?” Thomas asked.

“No.” Logan relaxed against Thomas and let out a big yawn, on that made Thomas yawn too. Thomas adjusted himself on the couch, so he was lying down with Logan on his chest. “T’ank you…”

“No problem, Lo…”

* * *

Roman, Virgil and Patton woke up several hours later, feeling much better, and popped up in the living room. Patton almost squealed at the sight.

Thomas was sprawled on the couch, snoring softly, while a fully-grown Logan lay on top of him, his head tucked under Thomas’ chin.

“Oh, that is a keeper.” Virgil chuckled as he took a photo on his phone. Roman blinked. “What? I’ll take any blackmail opportunity I can get! You should see some of the photos I have of you.” Virgil smirked, sinking out.

“Virgil! Get back here!” Roman cried, following him back to the mindscape. Patton shook his head fondly as conjured a blanket, moving to drape it over his two boys.

As he went to sink out, he caught sight of the get well soon cards Logan had made. He quickly snatched them up and sunk out to show the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan and Roman :)


End file.
